Square One
by shistarlet
Summary: If I'd have been smarter, I would have given up Boston for you. But I was young, and stupid. Now, I know what I had, and I know that this wasn't just some fluke that you and I are here, in the place that brought us together in the first place.


ok, so it's official, i've decided to write a sequel to "so lost". of course, this was only at the request of one lucky reviewer. i got such a great response from the first, and, you know, i don't know if i think it's fair to end it where i did. so, here we go...enjoy!

**Title: **Square One  
**Rating: **M  
**Pairing: **Troy/Ryan (or Tryan, if you will)  
**Genre: **Romance/Drama  
**Warnings: **SLASH! Boy on boy, and a lot of it!  
**Summary: **It's been six years since graduation from East High. By pure chance, Ryan and Troy find themselves back for a visit and reminiscing on the very stage that brought them together.  
**A/N:** I wasn't planning on doing a sequel to "So Lost", but when the possibility was posed to me by a reviewer, I couldn't get the idea out of my head. I think that it's the hopeless romantic in me that didn't want Troy to let it end where it did, and I want them to work for a happy ending. We all know they deserve it. Now, it's not like me to give anyone a happy ending, but we'll see where this goes. And yes, it will be a oneshot.  
**Disclaimer: **Once again, I don't own HSM or any of the characters therein. I know, it took me a long time to get over it as well...I'll be looking for Lucas Grabeel on Ebay, though :)

Square One

He could hardly believe his own eyes. East High hadn't changed a bit. Troy still couldn't even believe that he was back here. And after only six years away, too. Of course, when his dad had asked him to come talk to the basketball team - which he was still coaching - Troy couldn't say no. They were once again preparing for the city championship, and Jack wanted his son to give them a pep talk. Apparently team morale wasn't at its highest.

Troy knew he was early. He'd planned it that way. He wanted to look around, reminisce on his own, and take his time rediscovering places that lived vibrantly in his memory. He was surprised when he entered the building only to see the drama club board decked out with a large sign announcing auditions for the winter musical. He'd forgotten that two of his most favorite loves coincided every year.

He could hear the piano from the hall outside the auditorium. Auditions themselves weren't until the following day, but he assumed that someone was practicing. Not wanting to disturb, he crept silently through the backstage entrance, and stopped immediately when a voice joined the tones from the piano.

The song was beautiful, and he'd recognize that voice anywhere. Peering around a corner, he discovered that his assumptions had been correct, and his memory hadn't failed him. The tall blond that stood in front of the piano looked even better in person than in any magazine photo.

Abruptly, the singing and playing stopped. Ryan, frustrated, pounded a fist against the top of the instrument, and let out an exasperated sigh. 

"Maybe you should take a break," Troy suggested, his voice soothing, though a bit shaky. "I find that when I'm stuck on something if I simply leave it for a bit, I can come back with a new perspective."

Ryan froze immediately, his back still to the intruder, but that voice, that presence couldn't be mistaken by anyone. "Troy," he smiled warmly, turning to greet the visitor. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just going to ask you the same question," Troy laughed, an easy gesture, trying to clear the obvious tension from the air. "I'm here to give a pep talk to my dad's basketball team."

"You mean to tell me he hasn't disowned you yet for not being a 'man'?" Ryan chuckles. It was something they'd discussed frequently in high school. Troy hadn't turned out anything like his father had expected - or wanted.

"Nah, with a little prodding from Mom, he eventually accepted who I am. And you still have told me what the hell you're doing standing on this stage of all the others that you could be gracing."

Ryan flushed a sweet shade of pink. Troy had made it obvious that he'd been following his old flame's career. "Well, I've taken to writing lately. A few months ago, I got a call from Kelsi, and she'd heard that I was beginning to write a few things - Sharpay cannot keep a secret - and wanted to know if I'd like to collaborate. What I didn't know was that she intended the play to be for East High. She'd forgotten to mention that she'd taken Darbus' job last spring."

"I always knew that little elf had a mean streak in her," Troy laughed. "I have to say that I was impressed with what you were just playing."

"Thanks, it's just a little end of the act number. With auditions tomorrow and final casting next week, I'm just not sure we'll be ready."

"You'll be fine," Troy reassures, stepping closer to where Ryan still stands near the piano. "You know, if I remember correctly, the last time we were on this stage together-"

"Troy," Ryan smiles, averting his gaze from Troy's fiery blue one. "Things are different now."

"Ryan, what we had was special. I feel that we've got a second chance now, and I don't want to throw it away," Troy tries to hold himself back. "If I'd have been smarter, I would have given up Boston for you. But I was young, and stupid. Now, I know what I had, and I know that this wasn't just some fluke that you and I are here, in the place that brought us together in the first place."

"You can't just barge back into my life! That was always your problem, Troy, you always thought you had me figured out, wrapped around your finger, ready to do whatever you wanted at a moment's notice. I guess I hoped that me not following you would show you that you can't always get what you want. I can't believe how wrong I was. I have a life now, Troy, and it doesn't include you, got it?"

Turning on a heel, Ryan heads for the exit. Troy, unsure of what just happened, follows, catching Ryan by the arm before he can get too far. Spinning him around, Troy pulls Ryan to him, their lips crashing together in a heated kiss.

Before he can realize what's happened, Ryan's melting in Troy's embrace, returning the kiss with fervor and passion. Troy's tongue pushes roughly past Ryan's soft lips, exploring the warm cavern of a mouth he once knew so well. 

Pulling away, Ryan finds himself breathless, and staring up into the blue eyes that were once the be all and end all. "I missed that," he grins, trying to keep himself from attacking the man that he's holding on to for balance. "After all this time, you still make my knees go weak."

"I love you, Ryan Evans. I've always loved you, and I'm not letting you walk out that door without knowing that. I want a life with you. As far as I'm concerned, there's no life without you. I wish I could've said all this six years ago, but I was young, and naive, and stupid, and, yes, I thought that you would follow me to the ends of the earth. Well, now I'm ready to follow you. Anywhere, Ry," Troy confesses, holding back tears. "Anywhere."

For several moments, Ryan simply stands there, still wrapped in Troy's strong arms, words escaping him. He'd wished for a chance like this for years. He dreamt of exactly the way he would handle Troy Bolton, when, finally, he came back into his life. He could never have imagined that it would happen like this. 

"Troy, you know I love you, but I'm not sure that I can just pick this up where we left off. I've got a lot going on, and you, well, I don't really know much more than that you need to go give a pep talk to that basketball team."

"The team doesn't need a pep talk from me," Troy sighs, pressing his forehead against Ryan's. "There's nothing I could tell them that they don't already know."

"But, your dad-"

"Doesn't matter nearly as much as you do."

Without words, Ryan pushes Troy backwards, and reaches the wall that he knew was there, behind the curtains and in the shadows. Hungrily, he claims what is his - those lips, those chestnut locks, that Troy still wears a bit shaggy. 

Ryan had dreamt of them starting over, getting the chance to go at things in a different direction. Start from square one, but in those arms, Troy's lips on his, hands roaming bodies, Ryan didn't care about square one or starting over. He wanted to pick up where they left off. And it looked like Troy would get an encore of their last joint performance on East High's stage. Provided they were uninterrupted.

Fin.

**A/N:** Okay, so it's not everything I expected, but I still like it. I'm still working up to the more hardcore stuff when it comes to slash. I'm a little apprehensive right now. Since this is only my second foray into the world of boy on boy, I'm trying to take my time. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and that you're now happy with them seemingly living happily ever after.


End file.
